


The skirt is short on purpose

by akachankami



Series: Absolutely [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, yes I imagined a JAG setting LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: tumblr starter prompt: The skirt is short on purpose





	The skirt is short on purpose

"The skirt is short on purpose."

Marcus thinks he's heard it wrong, because Indra never talks about fashion, or about other women, least of all with him. But then she quietly sips her margarita and he follows her eyes to Abby Griffin, laughing on the other side of the living-room to something Raven is showing her on her phone. And the skirt does seem shorter than he's used to seeing her wearing.

Granted, he's only seen her wear scrubs and lab coats so far. And her Navy uniform, of course, when she testified in court last month.

He stares. He knows he's staring but her hair is not gathered in a ponytail or a braid, it falls freely in soft, light curls that bounce on her shoulders every time she moves. And the skirt is definitely short.

"On purpose? What purpose?" he asks frowning a bit, unable to stop staring at her slender, long, bare legs.

He perceives rather than sees Indra's jaw muscle clenching, right before she downs her margarita and mutters  _I'm out of here_.

It only becomes clear a scotch and five bitter shots later when he tries to puzzle together how he went from the couch to Admiral Jaha's bathroom, frantically looking through his cupboard for a condom, as Abby perches on the sink with a suggestive smirk and black lace panties already dangling from her finger.


End file.
